


Sun Ripened Strawberries

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misc Challenge # 2 (strawberries and cream), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Princess Jennalea.misc. challenge #2- strawberries and cream! Sam wakes Frodo up with a sweet surprise
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Sun Ripened Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Warnings: none. Very Cheerful and romantic (they deserve it after that Quest, huh?)  
>  Feedback: yes please  
>  Story Notes: one of these days i will conquer the challenge list!!!

It was so hot for early in the morning! Sam had to pause in his work to mop his brow. It was just after cock-crow and his Beloved was still asleep his soft warm bed. He sighed and silently wished he could be curled up next to him, spooning him from behind. Since they finally revealed their true feelings to each other at Bilbo's eleventyfirst birthday party and became lovers, their meetings had been secret. They were unashamed of their love but they had the neighbors to think of. And the Gaffer! What would he think? So they spent many a lazy afternoon tangled up in Frodo's bed . Touching and loving and wishing it would never end. But it always did and Sam would have to pull out of those loving arms that he had wished for years to encircle him and head home. How he hated that quiet disappointment in Frodo's eyes as he stepped backward. How he longed to fall _asleep_ in that sweet embrace. 

Shrugging off this pleasant reverie he went back to the task at hand. The sun had ripened the strawberry patch that he tended in a corner of the Bag End garden. He loved puttering around in that garden. Well, perhaps "puttering" wasn't the word for it. Truth be told he happily slaved out there, making everything beautiful for his Frodo. Conjuring with a bouquet of flowers a smile as precious as the heavens above. 

He started gathering the strawberries in one of Bilbo's old baskets. They looked red and succulent, not unlike Frodo's lips. And they sparkled in the sun like flavorful rubies. He bit into one lasciviously as the juices ran down his chin. 

"Sam?" 

Sam turned around. Frodo was awake and standing in front of the bright green door. He had his hand up, shielding his pretty eyes from the sun. In amongst all the roses and lilies, Sam decided he was the prettiest flower he'd seen all morning 

"It's first thing in the morning! How can you work so early? Come inside and we'll have breakfast!" 

"No, no, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied hiding the basket behind his back, "You go back to bed. I'll be in in a moment to tuck you in" 

"But it's so _hot_ " he protested 

"No, lover go on back to bed. I'm almost done' 

"Come with me?" Frodo pouted. Sam laughed at him and shooed him with the hand not holding the basket. 

"I will! Now scram!! 

Frodo stuck his tongue out at him and went inside. Sam smiled and hurried to collect more berries, searching out the biggest and the reddest ones. Satisfied that he had enough to enact the wicked plan he had dreamt up the previous night, he half ran into Bag End humming to himself. His first stop was the cellar to fetch a jug of cream from the cold box. Then to the kitchen for a mixing bowl, a wire whisk, and a pretty dish to place the fruit in. He poured the cream into the bowl and whipped it until it was fluffy as a cloud and light as a dream. Everything had to be perfect. One last artistic arrangement of the sweet berries and Voila! Let the decadence begin! 

He balanced the tray on his hip and opened the bedroom door not bothering to knock for once. He was feeling too bold to knock. Frodo was sprawled out on the bed arms outstretched. He had only a thin black sheet covering his gorgeous nakedness. And through that sheet, Sam could see the outline of his erect penis. 

"I see your awake, Love", whispered Sam softly as he placed the tray on the nightstand. Frodo sat up and yawned. 

"I was _waiting_ for you, Samwise. What's all that?" 

"Breakfast in bed" he replied with a devious smile. He sat down on the bed next to Frodo and embraced him. Frodo put his hand behind Sam's head running his fingers through the rich blonde curls, and drew him in for a deep soul kiss. Sam broke away after a few minutes to feed Frodo a strawberry. He accepted it gratefully, but made a show of sucking on it to tease his boyfriend. Sam smiled. Things were going to plan already. Frodo finally stopped fellating the berry and ate it. He kissed his lover again and his Elvin mouth tasted like a big open berry. 

"It's very sweet of you, but let's eat later. I'm not *food-hungry*" He went to push Sam down on the bed but surprisingly, the gardener resisted. 

"Trust me", he said dipping his finger into the whipped cream, "You'll WANT this breakfast" That said he rubbed the fresh white cream onto Frodo's nipple and licked it off. Frodo looked shocked for a moment then broke out into delighted beals of laughter. 

"Oh Sam! You Devil!" he started to strip him of all his clothing wildly and impatiently. "We'd better lose this shirt. We wouldn't want strawberry juice on it....Or your trousers....oh Sam! Your so hard" 

Frodo picked up the fattest strawberries from the dish and held it over Sam's swollen cock. He paused with an eyebrow arched evilly. Sam looked back at him, trusting but confused. Frodo squeezed the berry in fist so that all that delicious sticky juice dribbled liberally onto Sam's cock mingling with the precum he was already oozing. Sam gasped as Frodo licked every last drop of juice off and sucked for awhile just to make sure. Then he dipped a berry into the cream, using it as a spoon to get a big mound of cream. Plop! This also found it's way onto Sam's throbbing hobbit-hood and had to be cleaned by Frodo's eager mouth. Sam's eyelid fluttered in response to his ministrations. Frodo pushed him gently onto his back so he was lying down . Then he selected one of the thinner strawberries and held it up for Sam to admire. 

"Kind of looks like a tongue, doesn't it?" Sam could only whimper in helpless agreement. Slowly Frodo circled his left nipple with it similating a licking motion. 

"Ah! It's so cold!" 

`'Bad cold' or `Good Cold'?" he checked 

"Goooood cold" he moaned. Frodo smiled and flicked his tongue over the rock hard nipple, transferring the berry to the right one. Dipping a finger again into the cream he traced a heart in the middle of Sam's broad hairless chest. 

"My love." he whispered 

Then he bit the tip off a strawberry to ensure the juice would drip well and squeezed it. The red juice hitting the white cream made it a mauve pink. As Frodo leaned back to admire his handiwork, some of the juice drizzled over Sam's shoulder staining the linen pillow. They both laughed. 

"Oops!" He hurried to lick the rest up, but in his lusty haste he ended up getting cream all over his forehead and eyebrows. Sam pulled him to him and licked his face. All clean. Then he smeared a small gob across Frodo'd lips and kissed it off. They wrapped around each other sucking hard on each other's lips. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore. He laid Frodo down and whispered 

"Your turn" Frodo shuddered delightfully at those words. Sam started to rub a berry against his rigid cock. Frodo gasped. It was cold but the seeds made such an exquisite texture. And it was shaped like a cockhead almost. It reminded him of Sam's penis rubbing against his, only a smaller colder version. Gently he lifted his master's hips and placed a pillow beneath him for leverage. Then he started to kiss and lick Frodo's balls. He lifted them out of the way to lick behind them and and the precious hidden flower. When he was satisfied that it was wet enough he started to pleasure it with his finger. Frodo moaned and thrusted onto it, rocking back and forth. 

"Mmmmm Sammy. I want you inside me" 

"Close your eyes" Frodo did expecting to be filled with warm wonderful Sam-cock. He was soon filled but it was icy cold and oddly textured. His sapphire eyes flashed open in shock. 

"Samwise, you aren't!" he exclaimed. Sam smiled and continued to make love to him with the plump strawberry. 

"I am. Is it wicked?" 

"It's very wicked! Mmmm But it feels wonderful! Oh Sam...my Sam... Don't Stop" Sam started to pump faster. He started to suck Frodo's cock. With a happy sigh, Frodo climaxed. Sam lounged out next to him and they kissed. 

"How do you feel?" Sam murmured against Frodo's collarbone. 

"A little cold inside from that berry. Could you warm me up?" he said with a rakish tilt of his right eyebrow. 

"I'd like nothing better" he replied, deftly springing between his legs. Frodo wriggled himself into a more accessible position and Sam entered him. Sam was tremendously aroused by their kinky foreplay and he didn't last long. With a breathless gasp he climaxed deep inside Frodo's tight sheath. He pulled out gingerly and spooned his darling from behind, holding him close. 

"I love you, Sam" 

"I love you, too, Frodo. My! That was intense , wasn't it?" 

"Sure was! Hey, Sam?" 

"Yes Love?" Frodo looked over his shoulder into Sam's big innocent brown eyes and inquired nefariously... 

"When do the _peaches_ ripen???" 

The End


End file.
